The present invention relates to a self-inking stamp holder.
As is known, self-inking stamps are formed by a box shaped frame or case with two diametrically opposed openings and a slider engaging with one of said openings and elastically movable to and from the opposite opening.
The slider contains an inking pad and an overturnable stamping element and is connected to the frame through a kinematic motion which, as a result of the movement of the slider, causes the stamping element to overturn from a rest position, in which the stamping element is in contact with the inking pad, and a stamping position, rotated 180xc2x0 with respect to the rest position, in which as a result of the slider movement the stamping element comes forward from the frame opening. The movement of the slider occurs as a consequence of a pressure exerted thereon against elastic means keeping the slider in the rest position.
Self-inking stamps have a widespread use in view of the fact that, contrary to conventional hand stamps, they do not need for a separate tank containing the inking pad. This makes the stamping operation easier and allows the stamp to be transported in a bag or even in a pocket, without any risk of soiling the nearby objects or the garment, and without the need of having the inking pad tank available for the use of the stamps.
However, while as regards the conventional hand stamps there have been made available a lot of collecting devices to which the stamps are hung to be kept in a tidy way and to be easily retrieved, a similar device does not exist for the self-inking stamps, which, therefore, are usually kept on the working tables and desks without any prefixed order, thus making very difficult to find the stamp which is being looked for.
The object of the present invention is to provide a device for holding self-inking stamps, by means of which they can be kept in an orderly way and little room, thus overcoming the above mentioned drawbacks.
In particular, it is an object of the present invention to provide a self-inking stamp holder of the above mentioned type, which can support a relatively large number of stamps, while being of a minimum size, and allow for each stamp to be quickly identified.
These objects are reached with the self-inking stamp holder according to the present invention comprising an upright and a plurality of parallel main wings extending obliquely from at least a face thereof, each main wing being fit for holding a stamp. Retaining means are associated to each main wing, said means abutting on the outer side of the case or frame of the stamp from the opposite side of the corresponding main wing to firmly secure the stamp in position thereon. In a preferred embodiment of the invention the upright extends from a support base to which it is pivotally connected and by means of which the holder can be set on a flat horizontal surface. In another embodiment of the invention, the upright comprises hook means for hanging the holder to a vertical surface.
Preferably, the retaining means are formed by auxiliary wings extending from the upright, each auxiliary wings being arranged above a corresponding main wing, in either a parallel or divergent relationship with respect to the main wing.
Further characteristics and/or advantages of the self-inking stamp holder according to the present invention will appear clearly from the following description of embodiments thereof, given as non-limiting examples with reference to the attached drawings.